In Matters Forthcoming
by The All Seeing Shadow
Summary: With the world changing and seeming to collapse around them, how will James Potter and Lily Evans know who to trust- if not each other? A classic Marauders tale of young love, a brewing war and, of course, the ever surfacing romance of Lily and James.


"Headmaster. Headmaster!" called out Minerva McGonagall as she hastily ascended into Professor Dumbledore's study one fine day in July of 1971. She quickly attempted to regain her composure at the top of the stair before opening the thick wooden door and coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Yes Minerva, how can I be of assistance to you this afternoon?" replied the old wizard, looking up from his paperwork. There was a twinkle in his all knowing blue eyes. He already knew what the witch was about to inquire but he let her inquire nonetheless. Professor McGonagall shuffled through the stack of paper she held in her arms until she found the precise one she was searching for. She then proceeded to place it in front of the Headmaster.

"I regret to disturb you Albus, but I was signing the acceptance letters for the coming school year and there is one student in particular, Remus Lu-"

"-Pin who is indeed a werewolf. No you are not mistaken." Cut off the Headmaster with a smirk. With a childlike demeanor and his hands folded under his chin, he waited for his colleague to choose her next words. Minerva's eyes scanned the wizard sitting before her. Her lips were pressed tightly together. She was quite familiar with Dumbledore's mysterious nature and, knowing better, decided not to make small talk on the matter.

"What is your plan of action then? Surely you understand that if he is to attend Hogwarts, this medical condition must be kept in utmost secrecy. We can't have the children knowing their classmate is a werewolf. Think of all the negative attention that would put on the school!" Minerva, now becoming flustered, composed herself once more, stood up a bit straighter and waited for direction.

"Now now, I have already briefed Madam Pomfrey of the situation and everything is set in place. If you must know however, I have instructed Hagrid to plant a tree." Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this seemingly trivial information. "It's quite magnificent really." marveled the Headmaster as he turned to the broad window to observe the Hogwarts grounds. Then sun was low in the sky, casting a golden glow over the Quidditch Pitch and Hagrid's hut in the distance. "I shall explain further. You see Minerva, this is no ordinary tree. It is a Whomping Willow. It, err, whomps, if you will, on anyone who attempts to go near it." Dumbledore chuckled. "There is a knob, however, on the trunk of this grand tree that renders the branches frozen for a few moments giving a certain someone enough time to crawl through the opening at the base and carry on down a tunnel that brings them to the Shrieking Shack outside of Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore left Minerva to infer the rest.

"Very clever Headmaster." Minerva smiled. "Is it safe to assume then that I should inform the boy's family of the arrangements?"

"That would be quite helpful yes." Albus Dumbledore beamed at her, thrilled and giddy to have come up with such a plan. Howls emerging from the Shrieking Shack would only add to the spooky reputation of the house. And why shouldn't the Headmaster be proud of himself? Old blokes enjoy a little fun every now and again as well.

"I shall see that these letters be sent before dusk. Thank you Professor." As she turned to leave, the smile she adorned slowly vanished. Because she knew, as excellent and wise as Dumbledore was, this child was still a werewolf. This child would not only have his schooling to attend to but a burdening secret to keep. Some secrets, McGonagall knew, were just far too elaborate to be kept a secret. The teacher inside of her felt for this boy, this Remus Lupin, who would soon become her pupil.

The old wizard watched as the witch exited his office and sighed to himself. The smile also falling from his wrinkled face, for he also knew this would be a difficult secret to keep.


End file.
